TMNT meets Star Wars
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away… A Jedi Knight comes across a new planet with inhabitants she has never seen before. Welcoming her into their home she tries to be mindful of her thoughts as they start become too much for one turtle.
1. Chapter 1

Alright alright alright! Before anyone goes all crazy postal on me! I just wanna say that I have been working on this for awhile and I was ify about putting it on here because well, it's kinda a weird combo...HOWEVER! I love both of these movies/shows/comics and I LOVE writing fic for them. So why not combined the two?? SO It's just a trail thing. Feeling it out so to speak. So...umm enjoy...maybe?

* * *

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Malaya is a strong willed Jedi Knight knowledgeable in the ways of the Force. She had been brought to the Jedi Temple years ago when she was just a baby. Her Midi-chlorians count was high for that of a newborn. A Jedi Knight known as Qui-Gon Jinn and his young apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi were sent to bring her back to the Temple so she could become a Jedi. She moved up rank quickly in her classes, soon working along side Obi-Wan Kenobi in his studies.

She and Obi-Wan have always had a slight competition in their younger years. She of course was more to start them than Obi-Wan in his placid ways. In her teachings she soon surpassed Obi-Wan in lightsaber combat. The ways of the force were always a little shakier with her. She knew them well, but meditation and clearing her mind were not as easy as they were for him. She thrived on over throwing him and his abilities but, Obi-Wan is well skilled in the Jedi arts. Soon, the two set aside their differences and became friends.

Growing up together they started to become closer. Qui-Gon Jinn and her Master keeping a watchful eye on the two of them as their teen-age years started to blossom. Their needs and wants were always pushed aside as the feelings arose within them. The Jedi way calls for keeping a clear head and being mindful of your thoughts. Their hearts were always least of their worries yet, the hardest to keep steady.

Becoming adults, they have been through the lost of both their masters in the starting of the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan having the ordeal of having Qui-Gon die in his arms. She couldn't image that kind of pain. He was like a father to him, to both of them. In his passing he gave her his leather hair tie, as she wore it now to keep her brunette hair from her face.

She was a beautiful woman, as the standards of beauty go. She never was too aware of it, other than the gawking she got while walking the streets ofCoruscant. Her eyes are a honey brown, sparkling with gold. She was medium height, no taller than five feet six inches. She was built with a strong, curvaceous form. She never paid attention her body being anything but healthy. She ate right and exercised regularly in training and in the battle field.

"It should be a short mission to Arbra. When I return, Yoda said something about accepting me to the Council." She explained to Obi-Wan as he walked beside her in the hallways of the Jedi Temple.

"I'm sure it'll go well." Obi-Wan said with a smile, as he walked with his hands behind his back his dark rope swaging along with his movements. His auburn hair growing out to about his shoulders, as the same color played along his cheeks and jaw line. After the removal ceremony of his padawan braid Obi-Wan decided to keep growing his hair, along with his facial hair to keep a reminder of his passed Master. She smiled back nodding her head.

"Thank you Kenobi."

They reached the Jedi Temple hanger and he stopped her from walking down the ramp by grazing her skin on the back of her hand. She looked at the touch and back into his eyes as they were gray with worry. Usually his eyes sang with a bright green like the oceans of Naboo. She smiled placing a gentle hand across his cheek.

"You need not to worry Obi-Wan. It'll be a fast and safe mission. I am sure of it."

"Something doesn't feel right." He said stepping in closer to her.

"You always trust your gut feelings Kenobi?" She asked with a slight raise of her brow. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I suppose you are right. If anything happens, do not hesitate to contact either myself or the council." Obi-Wan said with stern eyes. She smiled once more and let his hand go.

"As always Obi-Wan."

"May the force be with you old friend." He said with a slight sigh as she walked down the ramp, crossing his arms in the sleeves of his rope.

"And with you." She called back to him.

With the Clone Wars just starting she knew she had to be careful and aware of her surroundings. Taking off in her starcruiser she flew through the atmosphere of the beautiful large city of Coruscant.

She pulled her robe tighter to her body as her leather Jedi tunic wasn't proper attire for the cold temperature of space. She held her controls as she flew over to a hyperspace transporting ring. She set her coordinates over the computer for Arbra as everything became a blur of white streams around her. She smiled as she was set in course. A few hours in hyperspace would bring her right outside the planet. She placed her head back and relaxed as her starcruiser carried her to her destination.

She was awoken harshly from a violent shake of her starcruiser, forcing her body forward. She immediately grabbed the controls, trying to maneuver her cruiser that seemed to be locked on hyperdrive. It spun out of the control as the streams of white turned different shades and colors. She put her head down to keep the lurching feeling in her stomach come out through her throat. She was being thrown about her cabin like a rag doll, as she unlatched her safety harness from around her shoulders scared that she could dislocate one of them from the shaking of the cruiser. She clenched her eyes tightly as the cabin pressure declined rapidly. The beeping of her warnings started to turn muffled and distant as her eye lids seemed a lot heavier and harder to keep open. Soon, everything went black.

Leonardo stopped short as his littlest brother Michelangelo bumped into his shell making him lunge forward on the ledge of a roof top in New York City. He narrowed his eyes back at his little brother, holding up a hand to stop his other two brother's from coming at him. He saw something fall from the sky fast, glowing with fire as it hit the atmosphere.

"Whoa…what is that?" Michelangelo said over his older brother's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking we better find out before anyone else does." He said taking off over the roof tops. His brothers followed with every step, leap and graceful maneuver over the busy streets. Soon, they were on the outskirts of the City looking upon the ships burning remains.

Malaya opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to crimson of her own blood along her control panel. The faint smell of earthy copper filled her nostrils as she got full awareness of her senses back. She tried to move as her body didn't allow it, relaxing her muscles from her weight. She needed to get up. See what planet she was on and re-calibrate her coordinates to Arbra. She ignored the pain, pushing it down and using the Force to guide her through it as she sat up. She looked ahead of her as she saw shinning lights illuminating tall buildings.

"Coruscant…But I left that at least a day ago now. If, that's how long I've been out?" She groaned in pain as she moved again trying to switch on her computer. She slammed her fist down on the non-responding. "Damned piece of wookie spit!" She cursed.

"Just some debris huh Don?" Michelangelo asked kicking over a piece of the ship at his feet.

"This is impossible. There are other life forms out there, sure but this? There can't be anything in that cabin. The possibilities of there actually being alien life forms are…I mean…It's possible but, to what extent?" Donatello said as he circled the ship before him. Raphael walked along the broken dirt that the ship skidded over as it landed. Trees, rocks and brushes lay broken and crushed across it.

"Musta been some landin'." He snorted looking around.

"Well, just stay close." Leonardo warned trying to be aware of his full surroundings, from the woods surrounding this ship to the large city behind him. "People might still be out, just be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave it to fearless over here to be more cautious of the people than the huge spaceship." Raphael joked kicking at the dirt around him.

The sound of air releasing as the cockpit door opened slowly made Donatello's eyes widen and grip his bo staff. He motioned his brothers to keep close as Leonardo unshielded a katana from his leather strap. Raphael taking a stance as he gripped the hilt of his sais tightly. Michelangelo tried to see over the edge as he got up on his tip toes.

A girl about mid twenties emerged from the damaged ship before them. She wore a darken rope that was her full body length. It was torn around the seam on her shoulder, moist with blood.

She stopped looking up at the sky as she noticed one moon. She furrowed her brow and sighed holding her head sitting on the edge of her cockpit and felt something ripple around her through the Force. She stood up immediately exposing her lightsaber turning it on. The glowing purple light lit the ground beneath her showing the shocked green faces of four things before her. They had weapons, or what looked to be weapons.

"Who are you?" One in blue said as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said back.

"So you speak English. Well that's a start." Michelangelo said turning towards his brothers.

"How are you keeping a condensed laser beam…that's…that's impossible?" Donatello asked in shocked words as he examined the lightsaber from where he stood. She raised an eyebrow to him at question to her weapon. People from all over the galaxy knew of Jedi. They were well renounced and helped everywhere especially, with the Clone Wars starting. She shook her head.

"Surely, you've heard of the Jedi?" She asked as they shook their heads slowly. She rolled her eyes in aggravation jumping down as the thumbed off her lightsaber keeping placing it on her utility belt. "What are you?"

"Turtles." Leonardo said putting his katana away.

"Turtles? I know nothing of your kind. What planet is this? Is it near Coruscant?"

"What? What the hells a Coruscant?" Raphael asked looking over at his other brothers. Donatello shrugged as Leonardo kept his face straight watching her intently.

"You're bleeding." Michelangelo announced as he saw her right sleeve of her robe sobbing with blood and dripping over her finger tips. She looked down and rolled her eyes in aggravation.

"Blasted crash." She said taking her rope off, examined her wound. Blood pulsed out of her bicep, as she took her robe wiping the drying blood from her arm. Her leather tunic covered her unwounded arm, down to the top of her hand as it pointed out to her middle knuckle. Her other arm was bare as a strap went across her shoulder. The top of her tunic covered over her chest to just below them, showing off her midriff, as both legs were covered fully as her boots came up to about her knee.

"We need to get that looked at. It looks deep." Donatello said taking a step closer to her. She looked up at him as he moved becoming aware of his closeness. She didn't react anymore than to keep her eyes on his. They were soft, gentle. She searched with the Force and found no sense of darkness throughout him. She stopped, throwing her robe up to her cockpit as she held out her arm.

Donatello looked at her bloody arm and back up at her eyes. They were even on his as he was hesitant to touch her. He swallowed down his worry and grasped her arm, turning it lightly noticing a gash going along almost the full length of her bicep. She winced slightly to the pain.

"Whoa…how are you not crying right now? That's a huge gash!" Michelangelo exclaimed as Donatello turned her arm towards the moonlight.

"I've had worse." She said forcing a smile through her gritted teeth.

"Well, you're one tough cookie I'll give you that." Donatello said with a smile as he looked up from her wound. "We should take her back to the liar, get this arm fixed up."

"What of my ship? Is there a place around here that can fix it? I have credits…"

"Credits? Like a credit card?" Mikey asked. She raised an eyebrow to him.

"What? No, republic credits."

"I don't think those'll help you out here lady." Raphael said crossing his arms.

"Well, I need something, maybe another starcruiser to get to Arbra? Are you close to the outer rim?" She asked as the brothers looked back at her with raised eye ridges.

"Arbra, outer rim?" Donatello asked leaning on his bo staff and looking at his other brothers who shrugged their shoulders. He stopped himself, looking at her attire and back towards her ship. It was advanced in technology by years here in their world. Something wasn't connecting together. He looked her over once more, catching his eyes on her lightsaber. "What year do you believe it is?"

Malaya stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy. She told them where she had come from the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, telling them of her mission to Arbra and the Clone Wars starting. She stressed to them how her mission was important with negotiations there to help get a treaty sighed and out of the way before any Separatists attack their planet. They all looked at her now if she was the crazy one. Donatello interrupted her once more.

"So you've gone through time?" Donatello asked. She stopped her pacing and looked at him shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I am aware that I am not in the same time I was when I left Coruscant." She sighed.

"So you're telling me you're in the future _now_, here…While, everything you have on you is surpassing our technology by years?" He said motioned towards her ship.

"I don't…Well, yes I suppose? If this is the year 2008, than I have gone through time. Coming to this place for…Force knows what reason?" She said throwing her hands up.

"There has to be some other explanation…" Leonardo added looking at his purple banded brother rack his brain with possible explanations.

"Perhaps she is just from a different dimension. We're all aware that there are plenty of those. Maybe, during hyperspace you opened a portal to our dimension …There's really no other explanation to how you have technology that is advancing ours in what you say that future is."

"Well, we have to hide your ship. Otherwise, people are going to come and investigate it and get the government on your tail. That is something you do not want." Leonardo said crossing his arms.

"The government? You mean like the Republic? The Jedi work for them, they might be of some assistance to me." She said hopeful as Leonardo shook his head.

"No, different than what you just said." Donatello added.

"Oh…well then I suppose we should find a place for this then." They turtles nodded and looked around them.

"Well what about if we take it to the lair, Don you can fix it for her!" Mikey said excited to be the first to come up with something.

"You wanna push this thing all the way across town?" Donnie asked still looking around them.

"There." Leonardo said, pointing through the trees. There was a large warehouse that had broken windows and a large red "x" on the side of the building to warn it being condemned. "If we all push, we should be able to get it over and inside." Leonardo said looking around at his brothers. Malaya nodded her head and walked over to her ship as Raphael stopped her.

"I don't think so, you ain't pushin' nothin' with your arm like that." She looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"But I…"

"I'm sure you think you're really strong, but leave this to us." He said pushing her behind him. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

The turtles started to work together, getting the momentum between them to push her ship through the broken dirt beneath it. Malaya followed close behind as she tried to get her datapad to work.

"This is ridiculous."

"What is…" Donatello asked through strained words as he put his shell against the ship pushing with his brothers.

"My datapad isn't working. Like it's short circuiting." She said shaking it around and slamming it against her palm.

"Well, if my thesis is correct than your datapad isn't going to work in our dimension…" Donatello thought to himself for a second as he leaned off the ship. "But, I could look at it back in the lair, re-program it. It'll work then and we'll…"

"Hey brainiac, you wanna shut it and push!" Raphael called over to brother as they strained to push the large ship without his help. Donatello jumped out of his thought and ran back to help his brothers.

They pushed harder as they made their way to the warehouse. Looking up at their process Malaya rolled her eyes and opened her hand using the Force, guiding the ship into the warehouse ahead. The boys fell onto the ground in grunts, looking up at the floating ship as it landed soundlessly in the warehouse. They turned quickly as Malaya sighed closing the doors.

"How'd you do that?" Michelangelo asked jumping up from the ground. Leonardo dusted himself off as he helped up Donatello. Raphael glared at her, taking her datapad away from her as she reached for it glaring back.

"You're tellin' me I just pushed that hunk of junk for you all that way and you could of just used your little magic tricks all this time?" She reached for her datapad as his quickness denied her of it.

"You told me you could handle it." She said crossing her arms. "May I please have that back?" She asked holding out her hand.

"What is this thing anyways?" Raphael said looking at it.

"You will give me my datapad." She said in a calming voice waving her hand over Raphael's face. He handed her back the datapad as he shook out of his gaze and looked at her in a glare.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called Jedi mind trick. It only works on those who are weak minded." She smirked walking past him to the warehouse.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think it means your weak minded dude." Michelangelo said catching up with her. Raphael growled as his other brothers passed him with smiles. "So hey, what do we call you anyways dudette? You got like a name or something?" He asked walking along side her. She smiled at him.

"Malaya."

"Pretty…" Michelangelo said as Raphael smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow…"

"I suppose I will stay here until I can get my datapad to work." She said trying it again. Donatello looked over at Leonardo who stood in the doorway of the warehouse. He sighed already knowing what his brothers eyes were asking.

"Donatello needs to look at your arm. And, you can't stay here without bringing attention to yourself." Leonardo sighed. "You will come stay with us." Malaya looked up at him from her datapad instantly shaking her head.

"No, no. I am not going to be a bother to you and you're…"

"No bother." Donatello smiled. "You're in need of shelter. And, I might be able to help you with that." He said motioning towards her datapad.

She sighed and nodded her head as Michelangelo jumped up with excitement. She smiled at his enthusiasm and walked with Leonardo out of the warehouse as his brothers followed close behind.

"Thank you for your kindness." She said keeping her face forward as they walked beside each other.

"Don't mention it."


	2. Chapter 2

The five entered the City, staying to the darkness as they made their way to a manhole. They were quiet a ways from the lair as they walked through the sewers below the busy New York streets. Malaya walked ahead with Leonardo not being the slightest bit thrown off by her surroundings.

"So you've been to worse places than this?" Mikey asked as they walked along the grimy sewer floor, water coming up past their ankles. She smiled over at him patting his head.

"Much."

"And what about us?" Donatello asked.

"What about you?" She asked back over her shoulder.

"Well, our appearances." He said grasping a pipe to help him walk along. Mikey nodded his head.

"Yeah, are you like used to us or something because you didn't scream?"

"Haha…Oh that. No, I am used to seeing far stranger things than you boys. There are hundreds of different species on Coruscant and throughout the galaxy. You're normal." She smiled. Donnie and Mike both stopped in their tracks looking over at one another.

"We're normal?" They both asked in unison.

"I wish I could understand this better. It seems that you, Donatello have a better understanding than I would?" She shrugged as he walked along side her.

"Well, we've traveled through time before. It can be a little unnerving at first."

"I'm assuming that's you putting it lightly." She said with a slight raised eyebrow over at him. He looked down with a shy smile.

"I guess so."

They made their way to the lair as Leonardo opened the doors welcoming her inside. She looked around the large open area and back towards the turtles that filed in behind her.

"Home sweet home." Mikey said walking down the stairs. Leonardo followed him going into the dojo as Raphael walked to his room.

"Let's get this arm looked at." Donnie said taking her good arm in his and helped her down the stairs. She smiled, patting his hand gently.

"Thank you again Donatello."

"You can call me Donnie."

He sat her on his medicine table in his lab as he took out chemicals to clean around the wound. She had no sign of pain on her face as the disinfected dissolved the dry blood.

"Good thing we got to this now. It's already not looking too good. How long were you out?"

"Hours, days, weeks?" She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, I doubt it was the second two, considering it is still bleeding and at the rate it is seeping out you'd be dead within the first days." Donnie said looking up at her. She sighed as he started to stitch up her arm.

"You're very intelligent." She smiled as he finished the stitch.

"Thanks." He smiled leaning behind him and grabbing gauze to wrap around her arm. "Well, there ya go. Good as new…well almost." He said tilting his head and looking at his work. He took out a needle and wiped an area clean on her other arm. She narrowed her eyes and shifted a bit.

"What's that?" She asked trying to calm her voice of worry.

"Nothing, just a needle. If you don't mind I was going to take a blood sample." He said looking up at her. She winced and nodded her head. "You don't like needles?" She shook her head looking away. "Wow, I guess that's one thing you have in common with our world." He cleaned her arm and pressed gauze to her vain.

"Thank you Donnie." She smiled leaning down and kissing his cheek. He pressed his hand to his cheek with a small smile as she walked out of the lab.

"I made some tea, would you care for some?" Leonardo asked as she made her way towards him in the kitchen.

"Oh yes, thank you." She smiled sitting at the table.

"So you know what tea is?" Leo asked looking at her from over his shoulder.

"Yes, we have tea." She said raising an eyebrow to him. "So, where does your species come from, what planet?"

"Well, here. We're mutants."

"Mutants?"

"Yes, we were chemically transformed with toxic waste." Donatello added as he came out of the lab.

"Thanks Don." Leo said over Donnie's shoulder as he reached for a tea cup in another cabinet.

"No problem." He smiled sitting down across from Malaya.

"Oh… I do apologize for all the questions…" Donatello held up his hand to excuse her.

"No apologies needed. We're used to it." He smiled. She smiled back searching around the room as she noticed another creature different than those of the turtles walking over to her.

"Malaya, this is our Master Splinter." Leonardo said introducing his father to their guest. Splinter bowed his head towards the girl as she got up and did the same.

"Master." She said picking her head up.

"And who are you my child?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Jedi Knight Malaya Gorgon, Master." She said in proud words straightening her back. Splinter nodded his head.

"You come to us from a different world." He said eyeing her.

"Yes, well…I am not sure really Master. What Donatello has told me from his knowledge that I have indeed traveled through time into your world."

"Sit my child, you're words are strained and tired. No need to keep poised in my presences. Sit." Splinter said opening his arm towards her chair. She smiled taking her seat with a sigh. "Now tell me, where are you from?"

"Coruscant." She said folding her hands in her lap.

"And this is a planet?"

"Yes, it's a core world in the galaxy. Thank you." She said looking up at Leonardo with a smile as he handed her a cup of tea. Leonardo placed one in front of Splinter as well before taking a seat next to Donatello.

"I see, and this galaxy is supposable in the past?" He asked her as she darted her head over at Donnie for help. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes Master. That is what I gather from her explanations anyways."

"I am sorry I am not more informative Master. I'm not one for talking. I'm better in training and fighting." She said taking a sip of her tea. "This mission was for me to negotiate with the people of Arbra and when I returned, successfully I would get a place in the Jedi Council. But, seeing as those I can barely talk my way out of this I suppose my efforts of becoming a Master were useless." She sighed looking into her image in her tea up.

Splinter reached across the table placing a hand on hers. She looked up at him as his black eyes were placed thoughtfully on hers.

"Being unaware of a new place is not something to be ashamed of my child. You have traveled a long way through time to join us here. You are acting with great composure and respect of those around you who are strangers. Trusting in something you are not aware of takes much pride and strength and trust within yourself. These are important traits in those who are to be leaders." He said patting her hand as she smiled.

"Thank you Master." She said with a bow of the head.

"You are welcomed in our home Malaya. My sons will show you around and be of any assistance to you if it is needed." Splinter said with a smile as he got up. She sat up from her seat as well as he motioned for her to sit back down. "Much honor you have in you Malaya." He smiled as she sat back down. "Another good traits amongst those who lead." He said turning to walk back to his room, leaving heavily on his walking stick.

"He was nice, has he mentored you all your lives?" She asked looking around at Leo and Donnie.

"Yes, he taught us everything we know." Leonardo said with a slight smile.

"You have a lot of respect for him. It's hard not to." She smiled back, covering her mouth from a yawn. Donatello looked over at Leonardo as he nodded his head in their silent discussion.

"You can have my room." Leonardo said getting from the table.

"No Leonardo, I will not put you out when you're family has shown me so much greatness to begin with. I don't mind where I sleep." She smiled getting up from the table as Leonardo and Donatello stood.

"We insist." Donatello added with a caring expression. She held up her hand as Leonardo smiled to himself.

"Please, you've had a rough night. It'll all be better if we agree you need a good nights rest and take my bed. I insist that you take it and if you refuse I will feel disrespected." He said looking up at her from a bowed head. She chewed on her bottom lip and sighed.

"Thank you." She said giving up.

"Our pleasure, really. I'll check your arm when you wake in the morning." He called after her as Leonardo showed her to the stairs. She smiled over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you Donatello."

"Remember, call me Donnie!" He said walking in his lab as her and Leonardo turned a corner towards his room.

"You're family is amazing Leonardo. The feeling I got as soon as I stepped over the threshold was unbelievable. I haven't felt that much love and caring in one place." Leo smiled opening his door for her as she stepped in.

"Thank you. We do our best. If you need anything I'll be on the couch downstairs, Raphael's room is the one next to mine, Mikey's is next to his. If anything, I'd go to Mike's first." Leo said with a smile as he reached for his door handle. She smiled back at him with a slight head bow.

"Thank you again Leonardo."

"Leo." He said correcting her. She smiled faintly.

"Leo."

"Good-night." He said closing the door.

"Good-night." She said taking a seat on the edge of his bed. The room was lit with candles as she sat lotus position on his bed, closing her eyes. She calmed her thoughts and cleared her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Malaya walked down the stairs as she noticed Leonardo still fast asleep on the couch as the blue light from the TV washed over his olive skin. His arm draped over the side of the cushions, as a blanket lay between his legs, as his fist clenched around the soft fabric. She placed a hand to his forehead as his hold on the blanket loosened. She smiled, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders as her hand slowly ran down his muscular toned arm. She stopped, letting the smile slowly fade from her face as she looked around the large dark room.

She was always an early riser. Her morning routine was usually going to the training room in the temple before any younglings got there for their teachings. She smiled to herself remembering Yoda breaking her out of her concentration as the steady rap of his walking stick hit the hardwood flooring.

She felt something ripple in the Force as it called her to a far room behind the couch were Leonardo slept. She furrowed her brow walking towards the pull of the Force as she ran her hand along the bricks of the alcove. She pushed the wooden door open as it slid to the side. She watched it go as she turned her attention back into the large room she stepped into. It smelt of musk and candles as she stepped over the threshold. The familiar feelings of home and the temple washing over her senses as she closed her eyes welcoming them into her body.

She looked behind her for a moment, seeing if anyone was around as she walked to the center of the bamboo matted floor. She took her boots off, placing them off the mat as she bent down, touching the top of her feet, running her hands up her leather covered legs, to the back of her knees as she bent them, sliding her feet across the floor as her legs split under her. She brought her hands above her head in a breath and back down, in front of her as she stretched them out, letting her chest down as it pressed against the floor. She pushed herself up, bringing in her legs as she went back to her feet.

She smiled to herself as she brought her hands above her head again slowly, taking in a deep breath and releasing it through her nose bringing her hands to her side. She moved through her katas gracefully with years of training and skill behind them, remembering them without stumble or falter from being embedded into her mind. She felt someone walk through the door as she opened her eyes slowly focusing on Splinter as he bowed his head towards her. She smiled and did the same.

"Good-morning Master." She said with a happier tone than used the night before.

"You spelt well?"

"Oh yes, Leonardo's bed is rather comfortable." Splinter nodded his head moving in the middle of the room.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Oh no Master, not at all." She said with a bow. He fell into his stance as his hands moved gracefully around his body. His legs shoulder length apart as his knees bent, eyes closed. His slow rhythmic breathing was soothing as she mimicked his movements.

"You're very well trained." He said opening an eye as he watched her movements out of the corner of it. She sighed with her eyes remaining closed.

"Thank you Master." She smiled.

"Leonardo. Come in, join us." Splinter said with his back towards the door as Leonardo stood in the door way. He had to of been standing in a silent state of awe for minuets, watching Malaya in her beautiful movements. She moved in the same graceful as his Master. His eyes slowly wondered her body, as her leather uniform clung to it like a second skin. He felt a warmth grow across his face as his eyes moved to her chest, and arms. He brought his eyes up and down her beautiful form as his name brought him out of his stare.

"Thank you Sensei." He said stepping away from his bewilderment and into the room.

"You two may finish. I believe it is time for my stories." Splinter said leaning on his walking stick with a pat on Leonardo's shoulder as he left. Malaya smiled towards him, bringing her eyes over at Leonardo's.

"You're very good." He said as he walked over to the wall which held various weapons. He slid a leather strap up his muscular arm and onto his strong shoulder as he picked up twin blades from their hold. He examined them for a moment before placing them in their hold on his shell. She smiled watching him as his hand moved up his arm, the leather making a beautiful noise as he clenched it in his strong hands. He turned towards her as she shook out of her daze meeting his eyes.

"Thank you, I've been doing it for awhile." She shrugged. Leo nodded. He took his katanas from his strap. He threw the handle in the air a little catching the blade in his hand as the handle pointed towards her.

"Have you used one of these before?"

"It's seems to be similar to my lightsaber." She said taking the hilt and twisting it in her grasp. Leonardo nodded his head.

"Mind some sparing?" He asked as he watched her admire his blade.

"Not at all. Just, we usually use training sabers and these seem dangerous?"

"Not if you know what you're doing with them." He smirked.

"Exactly my point, I don't want you harm you." He raised an eye ridge to this. _Harm? Me? Is she joking? These are my weapons._ He tried to push away the laugh that rose in his throat and shook his head.

"You won't. Believe me." He said walking past her and taking a stance. She turned towards him raising a brow of her own as a small smile played across her face._This boy is similar to Kenobi when he was younger._ She tried to hide her giggled as she took a stance before him. "Something funny?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No, just remembered a friend is all. Ready?" He nodded his head as she smirked twisting the katana in her hand as he watched her carefully. She could feel his loose attitude around him, but it felt calming and reassuring to her that she wasn't going to get harmed, not that he could.

She cut off the space between them as she crashed the katana down on Leonardo's shoulder. He caught it with his own blade before it came in contact with his olive skin. He pushed her away from him in one swift movement. She barely stumbled as she flipped backwards, spinning her body to kick him across the face as he came at her from behind. He flipped back from the kick as he landed on a knee, bracing himself as he rose twisting the blade with his wrist in a circle as his side. She could tell her was very well trained.

He went at her again as she moved back, their blades crashing against one another as he moved into her, having her back press against the dojo wall. She braced her arms as they shook from his strength pushing down on her. She bent her back as she lifted her leg kicking him in the shell as he toppled forward into a summersault, turning quickly as they both regained their balance.

"Impressive." She said in a breath. He smirked a little.

"I should say the same."

"You should." She said going at him again. She flipped over his head as she kicked his legs out from under him placing the tip of the blade to his throat. He looked up at her in shock as she smiled. "Never been kicked off your feet by a woman I'm guessing from the state of shock on your face?" She chuckled as she extended her hand for him to take it.

Michelangelo walked into the dojo as he stopped looking at Malaya hovering over his older brother with _his _blade at his neck. He narrowed his eyes taking out his chucks as Leonardo held up a hand.

"No, Mikey I'm alright. We were sparring."

"Whoa…you were able to drop Leo?! That like, never happens!"

"It's happened Mikey." Leo said leaning up on his elbows.

"Yeah when Raph is like super-duper pissed. Which really isn't all that rare but I mean, gez, you're pretty good dudette." He said going over to the weights. Malaya smirked pulling Leo to his feet with little effort.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Leo asked as she handed him back his katana.

"My Master Yoda. He's a top level Jedi Master. Along with Master Windu, they are the top of the council. Myself and my friend Obi-Wan have trained all our lives with them with the Force." She smiled pushing her dark hair from her face.

"The Force?" Mikey asked as Malaya nodded her head.

"Yes, it is a sense of knowing everything around you, being apart of it and feeling it within yourself. Its created by midi-cholorians that reside in my cells, and help me communicate with the Force. They are symbionts with all living things and without them, life wouldn't exist. As a Jedi you are trained to quiet your mind and listen to the midi-cholorians, let them tell you the will of the Force." She said as Mikey raised an eye ridge to her.

"Donnie!" He yelled as she tilted her head slightly looking at Leo who shrugged.

"It's like meditating." He said as she smiled.

"You've meditated before?" He smirked along with her.

"Once or twice." He said in a chuckle.

Donnie walked into the room as Mikey put down his weights and walked towards his older, smarty brother.

"Repeat all that junk about cells and symbionts." Mikey said as she smirked.

"I was trying to tell your brother what the Force is." She shrugged. "He didn't seem to grasp the concept as easily as…"

"Mikey doesn't grasp anything easily." Donnie said holding up a hand. "But, for giggles can you please tell me?" She sighed and repeated her explination as Donnie nodded his head.

"That explains why your blood work came out weird."

"Weird?" She repeated as he nodded his head.

"There was a high count of…those mid things and I had no idea what…"

"Yes, I have the highest count in my class range. That is, beside from Anakin Skywalker." She smirked. "My friend Obi-Wan's apprentice."

"You have apprentices?" Leo asked. She nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes, I myself do not. I was actually hoping to get one once my trip was finished but, we all know how wonderful that turned out." She sighed rolling her eyes.

"You keep mentioning this Obi-Wan dude, you hung up on him or something?" Mikey asked as she raised an eye ridge."

"I don't…um…It's not like that." She said with a nervous chuckle. "We're friends, grew up together, he's not…We're friends."

"Sounds it." Mikey said as he walked out of the dojo.

"Excuse my brother, we believe he was dropped on his head as a child." Donnie said as she covered her mouth from a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out at the vast skies before him, filled with speeders floating in a rhythmic sea orange and purple haze. The suns shone through the window where he stood in the Jedi Temple, below the Clones and their commanders sending off more star cruisers for various planets involved in this horrible war.

He slowly ran his fingers over his auburn colored beard in thought, as his brow was furrowed keeping his mind on her fading face. He felt as though she was in danger. She has not responded to messages or left communications with the Council about her progress. It had been days since she left the hangar and now all he would do was worry.

Obi-Wan's head lifted slightly from his drooping state feeling the calming presence of his apprentice approaching. Anakin had been in his early Padawan years, the braid still hanging nobly over his shoulder as his hands clenched behind his back of his dark robe. He stood for a moment before Obi-Wan smiled, keeping his eyes towards the cruiser filled skies.

"Master, I am sure she is alright. If something was the matter the Council would have been informed." Anakin said placing a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He leaned off the window turning towards his apprentice.

"I am aware of that Anakin. It is just that I have known Master Malaya for a long time and our connection is strong. I meditated last night and something told me that she wasn't where she is supposed to be. I am worried that her mission has gone astray and cannot inform the Council." Obi-Wan sighed as Anakin grimaced knowing his Master might be right.

"You are always telling me to be mindful of my thoughts Master, perhaps you just need to…"

"I know Anakin." Obi-Wan smirked turning him to walk along the hall. "You are right, perhaps it is just a feeling of worry for an old friend and nothing more."

* * *

"This is what you have found?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you are certain that it's from the crash landing that had been reported last week?"

"Certain Sir. We tired to communicate with them, but checking the control panel it seemed to shut down half way through coming into the atmosphere. Who ever was driving it left an awful lot of blood along the panel, we took samples it shouldn't be hard to track them."

"Excellent." Bishop said lifting a finger to the brim of his dark glasses, pushing them up his nose before turning towards the large doors of the abandon warehouse.

* * *

"This is fascinating. You're technology is surpassing ours by years, just as Donatello said." Leatherhead said as Malaya sat on his lab table with sticky pads along her skin.

"It's like a told you, so do you believe that she came from the future?"

"Well, no from my understanding Donatello she came from the past and is speaking of planets outside out galaxy."

"Wait…so you're saying she's from another galaxy?" Leo asked keeping his normal stance of arms crossed tightly to his body. Donnie looked at his brother nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, that makes sense."

"Um…Excuses me, but, are you sure this is necessary?" Malaya asked as Donnie smiled over at her.

"He has a better lab than I do." Donnie shrugged as Malaya nodded her head with a slight sigh.

"I assure you I can tell you anything you need to know." She told Leatherhead as he turned with a smile.

"I thank you Malaya, however these tests may tell me things you weren't even aware of." He said going back to his screen as she sighed dropping her head between her shoulders.

"Don't worry babe, we'll figure this out." Mikey said jumping on the table sitting next to her, patting her shoulder.

"She could have opened a wormhole, taking her into ours. It's not as though it hasn't happen before…" Donnie started as he watched the screen in front of Leatherhead.

"Yeah, but…How many cases of those have you heard of?" Leo asked with a shrug.

"Afta' all the shit we've seen you're askin' that question?" Raph snorted as he leaned against the wall.

She felt her comlink beep against her leg as she furrowed her brow taking it out of her utility belt.

"Jedi Knight Malaya reporting." She said into the com as Donnie and Leonardo both turned towards her. "Come in." She said against as she got nothing but static.

"Ma-ya-bi-reciv-missio-council-progre-wor-obi-ut." She shook her comlink.

"Kenobi? Obi-Wan, come in." She said louder as the static came back to her. "Donatello, can you try and make the message clearer?" She said jumping from the table and handing Donnie her link. He took it hooking it up to Leatherhead's computer as they both tried to clear the message.

Leo and Donnie took a step back from a blue image of a man in a long robe appeared from the link. Malaya sighed with a smile as Donnie replayed the message.

"Malaya, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We have not received message of your recent mission. The Council is awaiting information on your whereabouts and the progress. I myself am just worried." Obi-Wan dropped his head slightly before lifting it back up with a straight face. "Report at once. Kenobi out."

The image fizzled out as Leatherhead and Donnie tried to get a track of where the call was coming from.

"Everything we try to find is not coming up. There are so many different places, like the communication is bouncing from place to place." Donnie said has his fingers clicked on the keyboard.

"Well, can we figure out at least once location?" Leo asked leaning near his brother as Donnie shrugged.

"I'll try."

"So that was Obi-Wan?" Mikey asked as Malaya nodded her head.

"Yes."

"He seemed worried." Leo said turning back towards her as she lifted her head to his tone. She felt something wash through his expression as she furrowed her brow.

"As he should be." She said in an even tone. Leo turned back towards his brother as her confusion only went further. "I just hope that we are able to figure this out so I can get to where I need to be. The Council is concerned about this mission. Without me, we might lose negotiations with that planet and we cannot afford that at this time we…"

"The last thing you need to be worried about is going back to your mission once we figure out where that was coming from. If anything, you should get there first. I haven't even looked at your star cruiser yet, it could be unfixable." Donnie rambled off as his eyes stayed on the computer screen before him.

"I am a Jedi Knight first and foremost Donatello. I am going to finish that mission."

"I am afraid that you need to get to this planet before finishing anything." Leatherhead said over his shoulder. Malaya sighed jumping back on the table next to Mikey.

"I've been in worst situations. I just have to be mindful of my thoughts and concentrate and let it flow with him." She said out loud but mostly to herself as Leonardo turned his gaze over his shoulder from the computer screen in her direction. He let his eyes wonder up her body for a moment before gripping his hands tighter around his biceps in almost a scolding motion, bringing his attention back to his brother.

"Well, my dear if you want to finish this mission I am assuming you have a ship to do so?" Leatherhead asked turning towards her as he let Donatello take controls of finding the location of the message. Her eyes lightened with excitement before slowly diminishing to the regaining memory of the night she had landed.

Her ship was in desperate need of repairs. She couldn't possible get through this atmosphere in the way she had left it. She had credits, but apparently there are useless in this planet. She sighed shaking her head to her inner conflict before lifting it to face the large croc looking at her.

"I am afraid that is it not exactly in flying condition. My landing wasn't pretty." She shrugged as Mikey winced slightly.

"Dude, she totally crashed through the outskirts of the city! That gash is from the landing!" Mikey said pointing towards the large cut along her bicep. She rolled her eyes at his displaced excitement before jumping from the table again.

"Do you think you can fix it?" She asked as the crocodile started pealing the pads from her chest and arms. He sighed shaking his head as he looked behind him at Donatello who did the same.

"I believe that in order to give you a correct analysis of the crash I would have to examine the machine itself. From there, I will see what I can do. However, without your technology in my grasps there is little that I can do." He said with a sincerely solemn tone as Malaya dropped her head between her shoulders.

"There are other ways we can get her home." Donnie spoke up as everyone in the room looked towards him in a questionable look. "Well, we could always make a transport device. The coordinates of the message are scrambled but, I am sure after a few hours of looking I can find their exact location." He shrugged before taking a seat at Leatherhead's computer and clicking away.

Malaya smiled running over to Donnie as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders hugging him to her chest. He furrowed his brow leaning against her to catch his balance that was taken from him off guard. She pulled away with a smile as he felt his cheeks warm up a bit as Mikey jumped from the table as she turned towards him opening his arms.

"Me next?" He asked as she chuckled a bit.

"But, you haven't done anything?" She asked crossing her arms as Mikey made a pouty face. She rolled her eyes walking over to him and giving him a hug as well.

"Well in the mean time, why don't we take Leatherhead to look at the ship? See if it can be fixed." Leonardo said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The five made their way to the warehouse that they have left Malaya's ship, as Donnie stayed behind at Leatherhead's looking up the coordinates of the last message received from Malaya's comlink.

She entered the large area as she furrowed her brow walking into the empty space. She ran across the dirt covered floor as she slid against the gravel to a stop seeing the indents on the stones where her ship would be, running the tips of her fingers across it.

"Something is not right...What happened?" She asked lifting her head up towards Leonardo as he and Raphael walked over to her while Leatherhead and Michelangelo examined the area around them, looking along the walls and up to the high ceilings.

"Anyone else thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Raph asked crossing his arms with a glare as Leo looked around the warehouse carefully.

"Bishop…" He growled through clenched teeth as he noticed a red light at the top of an upper level banister. He leaped up, grabbing onto the railing as he flipped over it onto the platform, watching the light follow his movement. He slid his katanas from his hold, slicing the metal and plastron camera from the wall as it fell in pieces at his feet.

Leonardo jumped back down in a sigh as Malaya closed her eyes, placing her hand quickly to her belt as Leonardo did the same to the hilt of his katana. Raphael and Michelangelo quickly following suit from their older brother as they heard the sound of guns clicking off from their safeties.

"Uh oh…" Mikey said as the warehouse doors sung open to men in black uniforms standing in a line of attack, ready to shoot at will.


	5. Chapter 5

Malaya stuck out her arm as the guns flew out of the men's hands. Thumbing on her lightsaber as they scrambled quickly to gather their weapons she leaped over the turtle's heads out in front and slashed the laser through the metal before any man could get to it.

Holding it out in front of her she watched them carefully as they backed away, one of them speaking into their wrist for back up. Her eyes dancing quickly over the line of men before her as she turned over her shoulder at the turtle's looks of amazement.

"Go!" She screamed as she started running towards the back of the building. Leonardo quickly got his composure back and nudged his brother's to follow the brunette. She slid against the dirty pavement looking back towards the men, with new guns shooting after them.

She twisted and turned her body in graceful movements as they bullets melted on impact of her weapon. She caught everyone that came towards her as the brothers flipped and dodged the ones that pasted. Leonardo helped her in deflecting them with his own silver blade, standing beside her. Raphael, Michelangelo and Leatherhead ran towards the back wall of the old warehouse looking frantically for a way out.

"There!" Mikey said pointing to a second level window. Raph nodded, holding out his hands for his little brother, and Leatherhead linking his hands with Raph's as Mikey placed foot inside. With a swift movement Mikey flipped up to the second level.

Turning his face away from the glass Mikey smashed his elbow into it, breaking the rest away with the blunt of his chucks. With a whistle Raphael looked back towards his brother and Malaya and backed up from the wall a bit. Running full force, he jumped up and kicked off a wall, flipping backwards next to his younger brother. Leatherhead leaped up, catching onto the bottom of the platform as he pulled himself up and over the bars.

"Guys c'mon!" Mikey yelled as Leonardo took a quick look from where his brother's voice came from. With a nod he grabbed Malaya's arm and she followed him to the wall, keeping her lightsaber lit as bullets kept coming. Following Raphael's led his brother used the wall for leverage and held his hand out for Malaya to use for help. She flipped back, without using anything but the ground below her to bring her to the second level. Leonardo looked at her for a moment as she stuck her saber back in her holster. A small smile graced her face as he looked her up and down for a moment before leaving his side quickly and leaping out of the window. Mikey followed, then Raphael and Leatherhead, and then Leo as they landed outside the building.

"That was quite exhilarating." Leatherhead said with a smile as Raph arched his eye ridge.

"It ain't over yet." He said sliding his sais from his belt.

A black van stood in their way of escape as Bishop walked forward, his hands tightly clasped behind his back and a smile on his face. Leatherhead let out a growl as Leonardo placed a hand on his large arm.

"Easy, let's just see what he wants." Leo said softly as Leatherhead nodded curtly before slowly clenching his hands into fists.

"This isn't good Leonardo." Malaya said keeping her eyes sent on the dark lens staring at her. "Something dark is surrounding him, I can feel it. It's rippling off his body." She whispered as Leo nodded placing his body in front of hers.

"Don't worry." He said over his shoulder. "I'll protect you." She looked at him for a moment before arching her brow. She felt a small sensation of fire go through her gut to his words as she shook her head and looked back towards the men before her.

"I should have known you turtles were behind this." Bishop said taking another step closer as Leatherhead shifted lightly. Guns cocked at ready behind Bishop as another smile went to his face. "Don't be so hasty _old friend_."

"What do you want?" Leonardo said, putting his arm out to keep Leatherhead in place.

"Just her. Your weaponry and transportation are very amazing my dear." He said turning his gave towards Malaya as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where do they come from?"

"That is information I cannot give to you." She said in an even tone as Bishop arched a brow.

"You speak English?"

"I speak many things."

"Well my dear I would love to hear about those things if you come with me?"

"I go no where with anyone." She said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I don't want to use force." Bishop said holding his hand up as the men aimed their weapons.

"Use what you must, I will go no where with you." She said stepping in front of Leo. He grabbed her arm trying to keep her back as she refused as her lightsaber leap into her palm, spinning it for a moment she thumbed it on as the purple light stuck out in front of her.

"Seeing what you did back there to my men, I would not like to relive the same." Bishop said bowing his head slightly.

"Smart for such a stupid man." She said evenly as Mikey chuckled being cut off quickly as Raph's hand smacked him upside the head.

"Stand down." Bishop said over his shoulder as his men put down their weapons. Malaya backed away slowly with the turtles and Leatherhead following behind her. "We will meet again my dear, count on it."

Malaya narrowed her eyes at that, turning around and facing the city before her.

* * *

With a mad dash the five made their way to the city streets. Leatherhead opened a manhole cover in an alleyway as soon as they reached the city's heart and fell inside the sewers. Mikey was next followed by Raph as Leo watched Malaya for a moment. She pushed her hair back out of her face from sweat of their run and looked over at him.

"That didn't go as well planned as I hoped." She sighed as he nodded his head.

"Bishop finds his way into anything. I should have been more prepared knowing what you are, and especially coming here to this city…I just should have known better." He sighed letting his head fall as she smirked a bit walking over to him. Cupping her hand around his face he looked up at her soft eyes and felt his stomach burn with something, creeping slowly up into his chest.

"You could have never known what was going to happen the way it did. Your thoughts have been clouded lately with many things, especially concerning your family and their safety. It's confusing, this ordeal is emotional and troublesome for you and your family. You have the pleasure of keeping all of this on shoulders that can withstand only that of the weight they fall under, now with more pressure to weigh them down. You're a good heart Leonardo, however you worry too much." She said with a smile letting her thumb graze his green skin. "Now, we have escaped death for one day. Let's go have some tea and calm down from today's events shall we?" She said turning towards the manhole. She placed her foot on the ladder looking up at him with a smile as he smiled back following her down.

Back at the lair Donnie came from his lab and looked towards Leatherhead with eagerness as he shook his head somely.

"We found nothing my friend." Leatherhead said softly.

"What? Why?" Donnie asked as they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Bishop was there." Raph said leaning back in his seat as Mikey sighed putting his head on the table.

"Man, this sucks. We can't do anything without crazy Neo coming and ruining it." Mikey said shaking his head.

"Who's Neo?" Malaya asked as Donnie shook his head.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot." He said patting her hand as she furrowed her brow.

"It doesn't matter what we do now, he's always gonna be there, waitin' for us." Raph said crossing his arms over his plastron.

"There might be a way to get in without being seen." Leatherhead said as Leo nodded.

"Cover of night and shadows always helps." Mikey smirked.

"Precisely. You are Ninja, and being such you can use that darkness as an advantage and possible rig a system up to broadcast those cameras to mine or Donnie's lab." Leatherhead said with a smile.

"I guess that's you Don." Leo said patting his brother's shoulder as he nodded his head.

"I will go too." Malaya said sitting up from the table.

"No, it's too dangerous for you to go. They're looking for you. They most likely have a trap set up, you're the last person to step foot near there again." Leo said motioning for her to sit back down. She furrowing her brow, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I will do what I must. That is _my_ ship after all, and if there is a trap I will know it before it is to happen. Donatello shouldn't be doing this alone. This is my mess and I intend to leave you boys as far out of it as I can."

"We are already in it." Donnie said with a shrug. "After Bishop saw you guys today, there's no backing out now."

"Yeah babe, we're in it knee deep." Mikey said looking up at her from his head perched on his hand. She sighed leaning against the table and looking along the tired faces.

"Well, the first thing is to get my ship back and the knowledge it holds of my world out of their grasps. If we can do that I can get my information that Donatello and Leatherhead need to possible find a way to send my back home. Of course, we need to figure out what they are planning on, and why they are doing it with me?" She said confused as Leo sighed.

"He is part of the EPF."

"EPF?"

"Earth Protection Force." Donnie clarified. "He is part of a program for the government that is looking out for exactly what you are. To them you are an alien."

"I am no such thing! I am humanoid just like the other habitants on this planet besides yourselves." She said in disgusted as Donnie nodded his head.

"We know that, but he does not. The ship, your lightsaber, those are all things that are new technology, things our planet hasn't seen ever and they are going to take that as a threat."

"They do not even know me! I am a Jedi Knight! I protect and defend the order and peace of…"

"We know. They won't care. They know nothing of the Jedi much like we don't and they'll take this as something bad, instantly. Being that you are from another world unlike ours you are in that means an alien." Donnie shrugged as Malaya sighed.

"Well then, perhaps for the time being I will not be an alien."

"How do you mean?" Leo asked as she smiled.

"I will change myself to better suit this world. Change myself into a normal human!" She said with excitement as Leo furrowed his brow. Donnie rubbing his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Ya know, that might work." He said as she smiled clapping her hands.

"Wonderful!" She said.

"But first, maybe we should change your clothing?" Donnie said looking at her as she furrowed her brow looking down at her body and back to his eyes.

"Why, there is nothing wrong with them?"

"It's not 'normal' earth attire." He said using his fingers as quotes. She nodded her head as Donnie looked towards Leo. "Perhaps we should get someone with better skills on this subject?" Leo looked towards his smiling brother as a smile slowly went to his face as well.

"April."

* * *

A/N:

Hey whoa! Writers block ova! However, I do wish for my loyal and lovely readers of this story to be patient! It may go on hiatus for a little while but KNOW that I am always thinking of it! I heart this story a lot because it brings my two favorite things together! I never thought ANYONE would like this story so I am very very grateful that there are a handful that do!! Thank you so so so much for your reviews! I appreciate each and every one!


End file.
